My Bad Day
by PaulMcCartney1
Summary: J.D just wants to get some food before work. However this simple quest will turn into a nightmare.
1. My Hunger

Author: PaulMcCartney1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters, unfortunately , I'm only doing this for fun J

Summary: J.D has a really bad day.

Author Notes: This is my very first fanfic, so please, any constructive criticism, or any comments to let me know how its going would be great. Also, I've just started watching this show, so if the characters are really off or something, I'm sorry, hopefully it wont be too bad! I promise it will get better!

Anything in between / is J.D fantasy scene, and its J.D pov

My Bad Day

Did you ever wake up feeling so good that you knew it was going to be a good day?

/ J.D walks down the hall in the hospital, every doctor he passes bows to him along the way. Dr. Cox approaches him, " J.D, how is it that you are always right?" "Well Coxy, not everyone can be like me" Dr. Cox nods and walks away, hear bowed/

Yup, today was going to be a good day.

I decided to get into the bathroom quickly, before Turk and Carla could get a chance to heat it up. Another daydream begins to role in my head, but I decide to cut myself off before it gets out of hand.

- 1 hour later-

Turk, Carla and I were just sitting down to breakfast, we're so close, just like a family.

"J.D!"

"Huh?"

"Were you daydreaming again?"

"Me? I never daydream!" I say incredulously.

/All the daydreams J.D has had recently start playing in his head/

"Dude!"

"yeah?" I snap out of it.

"you were doing it again!"

"do you have a problem with that?"

"It _is_ just a little weird" Carla interjected

"Well….if you hate my daydreams so much…why don't you….not marry them?"

Turk and Carla just start at me.

I sniff the air, uh-oh, Carla's pancakes, time to make my getaway.

"well you know what? I don't have to sit here and take this.." I say sarcastically "..I'll just go stop by the Deli"

It wasn't that I didn't like eating with them or anything, its just that I cant stand Carla's pancakes, not that I would ever tell either of them that.

"ok, just don't be late Bambi, Cox is on today and he'll have all of our heads"

"no problemo, see ya later mah peeps"

I knew my absence from breakfast would be painful for Carla and Turk

"Good call making your pancakes this morning baby" Turk said as he began kissing Carla.

"mm hmm" she looked at her watch, "ok, we've got 30 minutes, lets go"

"oh yeah!" Turk cheered, as he followed Carla into the bedroom.

-The Deli-

_War! What is it good for, absolutely nothing_ .. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I took out my headphones "excuse me, you're in the way". Looking behind my I saw several people giving me rather nasty looks. "oh sorry" I apologized. Moving along the counter I picked out an egg and cheese sandwich, that should be enough to quench my manly hunger.

/J.D walks along the counter eating everything in sight, people look on in amazement and awe, cheering him on, and admiring his "manly" hunger/

Moving over to the register I got in line and overheard the exchange taking place in front of me.

"That'll be $12.25 sir"

"Right" the man reached into his coat and pulled out…a gun?

"Everyone down on the ground now!" he pointed the gun in my face and immediately I went to the floor

So much for my good day.

-I promise the other chapters will be longer and more interesting, this was just one to kinda get it all started-


	2. My Big Mistake

I know, its been a long time since I updated, but I promised I would continue, and so I shall. I'm sorry its been so long, but this year has really been hectic! However last night/this morning around 1am I finally decided to write up the second chapter, I hope you like it!

"Where the hell is newbie?" Dr. Cox yelled, storming down the hall. Carla sighed "he's only five minutes late, you know there is such a thing called traffic." Dr. Cox rounded on her with an expression of mock surprise on his face. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend your girlfriend! However…. as much as I admire you sticking up for her, it was a biiiig mistake." With that he stalked off down the hall. Carla looked at her watch "Hurry up JD" she muttered to herself.

-------------------------------------------

Everyone was face down the floor, all except for the deli owner, Jim, who was standing with a gun pointing at him. The robber was looking at Jim with pure annoyance on his face, "Did you honestly think it would be a good idea to trip the alarm? Now we're stuck in here with the damn police outside, and guess what? You're going to be my negotiating hostage, sound like fun?" Jim just stared at him. "Ok then….." Sean, as he recently introduced himself to us as, turned to face all of us on the floor. "If any of you move, this guy gets it.." he jerked his head in Jim's direction, "..and then you get it, any questions?"

/ JD is sitting at a desk in front of a large studio audience. "Please give a big hand for your next guest, Sean!" The crowd boos as he comes and sits down. "Welcome to the show, now I think the question on everyone's minds is, Why hold up a deli? You know there's a bank right down the street. Sean stared at him for a second, then pulled out a gun and put it to his head. "Ok, I think that's all for now, please come back to the show soon./

I snapped out of my daydream, this was not the time to get distracted. I watched from my uncomfortable position on the floor as more police cars gathered outside…come on do something today please! I wish I could see Sasha one more time. Suddenly the phone behind the counter began to ring, everyone looked up at the bad guy expectantly. stormed up to the nurses station , "where the hell is Pricilla? He is now 30 minutes late which is not only a sign that he is obviously not a serious doctor, oh who would have guessed?, it also means that someone has to cover all of his patients, and that someone happens to be me. Now, as much as I love helping Mary out when she's in a jam, if she doesn't get here soon, I will start killing her patients one by one. " He paused and smiled "…yeah." Laverne looked up, "you done yet?" Perry thought for a second, "for now." Carla spoke up "he hasn't answered his pager, maybe something's wrong?" she suddenly looked panicked, "you don't think he got into an accident do you?" looked thoughtful for a second, "hmmm, lets see, he drives on busy city streets on a scooter everyday and has the concentration of a five year old….No, there's no way anything could happen."

"Could you be serious for once in your life?" Carla yelled in frustration. Dr. Cox sighed, Carla actually scared him a little, not that he would ever show that to anyone. "I'm sure he's fine" he said exasperatedly. Carla nodded and walked off "but he wont be after I get my hand on him." he mumbled to himself.

---------------------------------------

Come on, pick up the phone! I guess he heard me, because just then the ringing stopped as Sean picked up the phone.

"yeah?"

The man's eyes scanned the room, then he said "6 people and the manager here." He listened to the man on the other end of the line for a few seconds before his face turned into a scowl. "No!" he shouted into the phone, "I want a free ride out of here, and no one is getting out before I do." He stopped to listen again before screaming, "If I don't get a ride out of here in the next 10 minutes this guy is gonna get it!" and with that, he slammed the phone down.

Five minutes has passed , and still nothings happened. Another minute has passed when Sean sighed and spoke to the deli owner in an eerily calm voice, "I guess they don't give a damn about you." As he said this he raised the gun, pointing it at the mans chest. Jim's eyes widened in fear as Sean pulled the trigger.

I watch as the man falls, I want to get up and help him, but that gun is a little intimidating. What should I do, what would Sasha do?

/JD sits on Sasha and starts her. He then puts his ear against the body and listens to the engine humming. After a few second he sits up, "You're right Sasha! I know what I must do!"/

The phone rang moments later, "yeah?" Sean answered right away, "yeah I shot him." He raised his voice slightly, "let me out of here , or more people are going to suffer." With that he slammed the phone down.

I brought my attention to the deli owner, as he lay gasping for breath. I know what to do, come on Dorian, do something! Taking a deep breath, and trying not to pass out from nerves, I spoke up. "p-please let me help him" I said, indicating to the man on the floor, "I'm a doctor, I can help." I looked at him uncertainly, he just laughed at me, "I don't think so junior, just stay where you are , or you get what he got." I don't know why I did it, maybe because I couldn't stand to see the man suffer anymore, maybe it was because Sean called me junior, I don't know. Either way it was at that moment I made my biggest mistake, I stood up anyway. "you have to let me help, I mean you don't want a murder charge along with all of this do you?" I said with much more courage than I felt, Dr. Cox would be proud, I think. Sean's face turned beet red "you're gonna try and tell me what to do? Why you little.." he rose the gun and pointed it at me. Before I could even register what was about to happen I felt the bullet enter my abdomen. At least I'll die good looking I thought, before everything went black.


End file.
